My Brother, My Love
by pbhcy92
Summary: [CH 5 UP!] Byun Baekhyun yang lahir di keluarga yang tidak mampu,membuatnya menjadi seorang Park Baekhyun. Luhan yang terpisah dari adiknya,sejak adiknya lahir membuatnya jatuh cinta pada adik kandungnya sendiri. Chanyeol yang meragukan status kakaknya sebagai kakak kandungnya karena perbedaan usia yang sangat dekat. Chanbaek,Lubaek. Yaoi/Boys Love/Shounen Ai. Dont Like, dont read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Terdapat dua buah tempat tidur berbeda yang hanya dipisahkan oleh meja nakas kecil ditengah nya dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Walaupun dalam ruangan yang sama, namun terlihat sekali perbedaannya, yang satu selalu terlihat rapi dan tertata, dan yang lainnya terlihat selalu berantakan dan tidak tertata rapi. Namun dengan senang hati, sang kakak yang mana adalah pemilik tempat tidur yang selalu teelihat rapi itu, membereskan dan merapikan tempat ridur adiknya yang selalu berantakan itu jika dia dengan sengaja ataupun tidak, mendapati tempat tidur adiknya itu. Alasannya standard, karena dia merasa sebagai seorang Kakak wajib merawat dan menyayangi adiknya, walaupun sudah sering dia menyuruh adiknya melakukan sendiri namun hanya berlaku saat itu saja dan setelahnya tidak pernah dilakukannya lagi.

Pagi ini mereka akan memulai hari pertamanya belajar di Senior High School. Meskipun mereka saudara, namun jaraknya hanya beberapa bulan saja, sehingga mereka berada di tahun yang sama sekarang.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol, kau tidak akan bangun eoh? Kau akan kesiangan jika tidak bangun sekarang, ayo cepat banguuun" Sang Kakak, membangunkan adiknya sambil memukul mukul pantatnya dengan lembut

"Hmmm sebentar lagi Hyung" Mendengar erangan adiknya yang terlihat malas justru membuat Park Baekhyun -sang kakak- memukul pantat adiknya lebih keras

 **-My Brother, My Love-**

 **Disclaimer : this is my second story**

 **Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek, Lubaek**

 **Warning : Yaoi/Shounen Ai , Typo(s)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Hope you like it**

 **Flashback...**

Seorang pria paruh baya terlihat sedang gelisah di depan sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit yang diketahui sebagai ruang bersalin. Dia terus merapalkan doa sambil menggendong anaknya yang masih berusia dua tahun menantikan kabar istrinya yabg sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan buah hati kedua mereka di dalam ruangan itu. Setelah sekitar satu jam dia menggeluti kegelisahannya, keluar seseorang berpakaian serba hijau dengan masker menutupi wajahnya, yang diketahui sebagai dokter yang membantu proses melahirkan istrinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya dok?" Tanya pria itu dengan penuh harap

"Syukurlah, persalinannya berjalan lancar, ibu dan anaknya dalam keadaan sehat. dan selamat tuan, anak anda laki-laki"

"Syukurlah, terima kasih dok. Apa saya bisa menemui anak dan istri saya?" Pria itu menghela nafas lega mendengar kabar baik mengenai anak dan istrinya

"Silahkan, tapi istri anda masih sangat lemah jangan terlalu banyak diajak berbicara dulu" dokter itu lalu tersenyum dan membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan pria itu dan dibalas dengan ucapan 'terimakasih banyak' oleh pria itu.

"Wah anak Appa manis sekali, lihat yeobo anak kita manis sekali" ucap pria itu saat untuk pertama kalinya melihat dan menggendong anak keduanya dan memperlihatkannya pada sang istri. Sang istri hanya tersenyum lemah sambil mengusap pipi anaknya.

"Luhan, lihat adikmu sangat manis kan? Dia sama sepertimu" anak yang dipanggil Luhan hanya memandang bayi itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti saat ayahnya memperlihatkan bayi itu padanya.

"Yeobo, kau sudah memikirkan nama untuknya?" Tanya sang istri dengan nada lemah

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Sekarang namamu Byun Baekhyun" ucap pria itu pada sang bayi sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan istrinya tadi.

"Byun Baekhyun nama yang indah" ucap sang istri dengam nada lembut dan mulai meneteskan airmata bahagianya.

.

.

"Maaf tuan, tapi anda harus melunasinya sekarang" ucap salah satu suster di meja administrasi rumah sakit bersalin tersebut

"Tapi saya hanya mampu membayar seperempatnya untuk hari ini sus, apa tidak bisa dicicil?"

"Maaf tidak bisa tuan, jika anda tidak mampu membayarnya terpaksa anak anda akan kami tahan disini hingga anda mampu melunasinya"

Mendengar pernyataan dari suster itu membuat pria paruh baya tersebut kebingungan hingga saat Ia hendak meninggalkan meja administrasi, seseorang memanggilnya

"Jong woon hyung?" sapa orang itu, merasa namanya dipanggil, pria itupun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria yang sangat Ia kenal dan sudah hampir setahun tidak bertemu, terlihat sedang mengurus administrasi juga

"Oh, Tuan Park apa kabar?" Jawab Jongwoon menanyakan kabar pria tadi

"Aish tidak usah seformal itu hyung, lagipula aku ini lebih muda darimu"

"Walaupun begitu, aku tetap mantan karyawanmu Tuan"

"Itukan dulu, lagipula sejak dulu aku sudah menyuruhmu agar berbicara santai, karena kita sudah lama kenal hyung, sekarang berbicaralah santai padaku, oke?" Jelas pria itu dengan nada bersahabat

"Baiklah Changmin-ah" akhirnya Jongwoon mengikuti keinginan Park Changmin, mantan majikannya dulu. Changmin memang tidak pernah menganggap pegawainya sebagai pegawai, melainkan menganggapnya saudara, apalagi Jongwoon sudah bekerja padanya selama tigabelas tahun, sejak umur Jongwoon 22tahun dan Changmin 20 tahun. Saat itu Changmin diharuskan diharuskan menjadi direktur di usia muda, karena ayahnya meninggal dan dia satu satunya anak dari presdir tersebut, sampai akhirnya Jongwoon yang lebih dewasa pun datang bekerja di kantornya dan sangat banyak membantu Changmin, namun setahun yang lalu Jongwoon memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja karena harus mengurus istrinya yang sedang hamil dan mengurus anak pertamanya, sehingga perekonomian keluarga Byun sedang jatuh saat ini.

"Sedang apa hyung disini?" Tanya Changmin

"Istriku melahirkan anak kedua kami"

"Wah selamat hyung, tapi mengapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" Changmin merasa heran melihat ekspresi Jongwoon yang terlihat bingung

"Aah itu aku hanya sedang bingung, tapi kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Jongwoon berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ragu harus menceritakan masalahnya pada Changmin

"Oh aku juga sedang mengantar istriku Check up kehamilan, dia sedang mengandung 3 bulan"

"Kalau begitu selamat juga untukmu, Changmin-ah"

"Terimakasih Hyung, dan aku berharap kami tidak akan kehilangan bayi kami lagi seperti sebelumnya istriku pernah mengalami keguguran" raut wajah Changmin berubah sendu saat mengingat bagaimana istrinya menangis saat kehilangan calon anak pertama mereka, namun kembali bersemangat saat menyadari bahwa dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu. "Ah, kau belum menjelaskan alasan mengapa kau begitu bingung Hyung"

"Hm ituu.." Jongwoon tampak ragu sebelum akhirnya Changmin membujuknya agar menceritakan masalahnya bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah menganggap Jongwoon sebagai saudaranya . "Sebenarnya aku bingung karena aku tidak mampu melunasi biaya peesalinan istriku hari ini, tapi jika aku tidak melunasinya hari ini, rumah sakit akan menahan anakku disini sampai aku mampu melunasinya" Jongwoon menceritakan masalahnya pada Changmin, dan Changmin pun terlihat beefikir untuk sejenak seblum akhirnya Ia menemukan solusi, meskipun solusinya agak sedikit ekstrem sih

"Aku akan melunasinya , tapi maafkan aku Hyung karena harus memberimu syarat" Changmin merasa bersalah dengan pemikirannya namun Ia fikir ini adalah kesempatan untuknya

"Benarkah? Apa syaratnya? Jika aku mampu, akan aku lakukan"

"Biarkan aku mengadopsi anakmu hyung"

"Tapi bukankah istrimu juga sedang mengandung?"

"Sebelum kemari aku dan istriku berencana untuk mengadopsi seorang Bayi setelah check up ini, kami pikir bisa untuk melatih istriku merawat Bayi dan dia ingin menggantikan calon anak pertama kami yang tidak terselamatkan selain itu kami juga akan dibantu oleh seorang Baby sitter. Dan setelah mendengar ceritamu, aku fikir lebih baik jika aku mengadopsi anakmu karena akan lebih mempererat persaudaraan kita"

Jongwoon tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, namun ia mencoba memikirkannya, butuh waktu untuk Jongwoon memikirkan ini, selagi Changmin menyelesaikan urusannya di meja administrasi, Jongwoon terus berfikir hingga akhirnya dia sudah memutuskan pilihannya

"Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Changmin setelah kembali dari meja administrasi

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus meminta persetujuan istriku dulu" lebih baik dirawat oleh Changmin daripada dia harus meninggalkan anaknya di rumah sakit ini, setidaknya dia akan merawat dengan kasih sayang, bukan dengan sebuah tuntuttan yang akan dilakukan rumah sakit, dan juga akan sedikit mengurangi bebannya mengingat dia masih punya Luhan untuk dibesarkan dan keadaan ekonomi mereka juga sedang sangat memprihatinkan. Pikir Jongwoon.

Setelah mereka berbicara, dua orang pria ini menjemput istri Changmin di ruang periksa, Changmin dan Gayoung -istrinya- memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Sooyoung -istri Jongwoon- untuk menengok sekaligus membicarakan persetujuannya tadi

Gayoung sudah mendengar cerita tentang masalah Jongwoon dan keputusannya, dia sangat senang karena Ia baru saja kehilangan bayinya, jadi dia sangat berharap bahwa istri Jongwoon juga akan menyetujuinya, dan Gayoung akan berusaha membujuk istrinya karena dia juga cukup dekat dengan Sooyoung dulu.

.

.

Setelah berbicara dari hati ke hati, akhirnya Gayoung berhasil membujuk sooyoung untuk mengizinkanya mengadopsi Baekhyun. Walaupun berat rasanya memberikan anak yang baru saja dilahirkannya pada orang lain, meskipun bukan orang asing tapi hati seorang ibu tidak bisa brbohong, namun demi masa depan anaknya, Sooyoung memutuskan untuk mengizinkannya, karena dia sangat percaya pada keluarga Park.

"Terimakasih Eonni, aku berjanji akan merawat dan membesarkan Baekhyun seperti anak kandungku sendiri. Dan aku berjanji akan memberitahukan semua kebenarannya pada Baekhyun di waktu yang tepat. Dan Eonni bisa kapan saja mengunjungi kami, asalkan Eonni bersabar untuk merahasiakannya" Gayoung sangat berterimakasih pada Sooyoung yang sudah mempercayainya, hingga rasanya airmata wanita itu sudah menetes entah sejak kapan, dan hanya bisa menyalurkan rasa bahagianya pada tangan Sooyoung yang ia remas penuh perasaan

"Aku percaya padamu Gayoung-ah, dan terimakasih juga kau bersedia merawat anak kami, dan aku akan bersabar hingga waktu nya tiba" Sooyoung tersenyum lemah

Dan mulai saat itu telah lahir seorang anak laki laki bernama Park Baekhyun.

.

.

Enam bulan berlalu setelah keluarga Park mengadopsi Baekhyun, dan selama enam bulan itu mereka merawat Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang walaupun dengan bantuan Baby sitter karena faktanya Gayoung juga sedang mengandung sehingga dia juga harus memperhatikan kandungannya, meskipun begitu Gayoung selalu berusaha untuk memberikan perhatian yang sama antara Bayinya dan calon Bayinya.

Hingga tiba saatnya Gayoung melahirkan anaknya, saat tengah malam Gayoung diantar oleh Changmin ke rumah sakit terdekat, meninggalkan Bakhyun di rumah bersama Baby sitternya. Dan setelah menunggu sekitar satu jam akhirnya terdengar tangisan seorang Bayi dari dala ruang bersalin, dengan cepat Changmin masuk ke ruangan itu dan betapa bahagianya dia melihat anak kandungnya lahir dengan selamat. Anak itu ia beri nama Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol

 **Flashback End...**

"Pemalass ayo cepat banguun, atau aku akan meyiramkan air yang banyak, ayo cepat bangun" dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menuruti kakaknya karena dia tahu ancaman kakak nya tidak pernah main main

"Nee arraseooo" Chanyeol melangkah dengan hati hati ke kamar mandi dengan keadaan setengah sadar

"Chanyeol-ah kau harus belajar membereskan tempat tidurmu itu sendiri, aku akan kebawah membantu Eomma" teriak Baekhyun di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Namun baru saja Baekhyun selesai membantu ibunya menyiapkan sarapan dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi, terdengar teriakkan Chanyeol dari kamar mereka

"Baekkie Hyung bantu akuu"

"Chanyeol kenapa Baek? Tanya ibunya

"Aku tidak tahu Eomma, anak itu selalu saja. Aku keatas dulu Eomma" Baekhyun pun bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mendatangai Chanyeol, dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun dengan alasan mengapa Chanyeol berteriak memanggilnya

"Bantu aku memasangkan dasiku Hyung" Dengan cengiran bodohnya Chanyeol dengan santai meminta Baekhyun memasangkannya, seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk tidak dia lakukan sendiri.

"Kau masih belum bisa memasangkan dasi? Bukankan dulu aku audah mengajarkanmu saat junior high school?"

"Kali ini bentuknya berbeda hyung, ayolah"

Dengan 'senang hati' akhirnya Bakhyun memasangkannya, dia memang selalu mengalah pada adik tersayangnya ini

Chanyeol mandangi wajah indah Baekhyun yang sedang fokus memasangkan dasi untuknya, walaupun sesekali Baekhyun menggerutu, merutuki adiknya yang selalu mempunyai aalasan agar dia mengalah. Namun Chanyeol seolah tuli, dia hanya menikmati wajah manis kakaknya itu, ada perasaan nyaman yang berbeda tiap kali dia memandang wajah Baekhyun, bukan seperti melihat sosok kakak, tapi debaran jantungnya berbeda ntah perasaan apa itu Chanyeol pun tidak tahu, yang jelas dia sudah bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskan kakaknya dan tidak akan mau hidup tanpa ada kakaknya ini di sampingnya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan rasa nyaman dalam hidupnya. Bisa dibilang hidup Chanyeol sudah ketergantungan Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat adik tingginya itu, namun dia terkejut karena Chanyeol sedang menunduk sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Gugup, jujur saja Baekhyun gugup melihat pandangan Chanyeol yang seolah menguncinya, namun Ia berusaha tenang dengan mundur untuk memberi jarak diantara mereka

"Sudah selesai, sekarang ayo turun dan sarapan, Eomma dan Abeoji sudah menunggu"

"Baiklah Hyung ku yang cantik" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan langsung melesat kebawah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terkejut mendapat perlakuan mendadak adiknya itu namun beberapa detik kemudian dia tersadar

"Ya! Park Chanyeol kau harus membereskan tempat tidurmuuu" Namun sia sia saja teriakan Baekhyun itu, karena pada akhirnya dia lah yang membereskannya.

Hari pertama mereka bersekolah sudah dihabiskan dengan mata pelajaran yang membosankan menurut Chanyeol, karena menurutnya hari pertama tidak harus belajar tapi bersenang senang. Namun tidak bagi Baekhyun, meskipun berada di kelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol, bahkan bangku mereka berdekatan, tapi bagi Baekhyun belajar di sekolah baru adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Baekkie Hyung, ayo kita berjalan jalan melihat sekeliling sekolah, aku sangat bosan tadi di kelas" saat pulang sekolah Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang ke rumah karena terlalu bosan

"Kita harus pulang Yeol, kau tidak lelah?"

"Ayolah sebentar saja hyung, aku ingin tahu apa yang menarik di sekolah ini"

"Baiklah ayo" seperti biasa, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengalah pada Chanyeol

Mereka akhirnya berjalan jalan mengelilingi sekolah, Baekhyun sangat terkesan dengan sekolah barunya yang luas dan banyak sekali hal unik di sekitarnya, seperti bangku taman dengan bentuk strawberry, seperti anak SD memang, tapi menurut Baekhyun itu unik dan bagus. Saat mereka sudah berkeliling hampir seluruh sekolah, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati sekelompok siswa sedang asyik bermain sepakbola di lapangan yang tadi masih terlihat sepi.

"Hyung, ayo kita lihat mereka berlatih dulu" ajak Chanyeol antusias saat melihat sepak bola. Chanyeol memang sangat menyukai olahraga itu, bahkan setiap akhir pekan dia selalu menyempatkan berlatih atau lebih tepatnya hanya bermain dengan teman teman di kompleks perumahannya karena dia bukan atlet sepakbola, tapi hanya hobi saja.

"Kau bilang tadi sebentar Yeol, ayo pulang saja aku sangat lelah"

"Ayolah Hyung, kau kan tau aku sangat meyukainya, aku berniat mengikuti kegiatan ini hyung dan sepertinya harus menunggu mereka selesai untuk bicara dengan kaptennya"

"Aku pulang duluan saja ya" jawab Baekhyun malas

Namun Chanyeol tidak menyerah untuk membujuk Baekhyun menemaninya karena mereka hanya akan duduk dan menonton, tidak akan menguras tenaga kan? Pikir Chanyeol

"Hyung~ kau kan satu satunya kakak ku yaang paaling manis, ya?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan aegyonya yang selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengalah, walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun selalu mengalah tanpa harus Chanyeol aegyo pun.

"Baiklah baiklaahh" Baekhyun menuruti Chanyeol dan mendudukan diri di sebelah Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu melesat duduk di pinggir lapangan tempat para pemain beristirahat.

Dan mereka akhirnya menikmati 'acara menonton sepak bola' lebih tepatnya hanya Chanyeol yang menikmatinya dengan bersemangat dengan berteriak 'gol' berkali kali saat bola nyaris masuk gawang, dan mendesah kecewa saat bola meleset, layaknya menonton pertandingan sungguhan.

Setelah club sepak bola itu selesai latihan, Chanyeol melihat sesorang yang menggunakan ikatan di lengannya bertuliskan huruf 'C' yang berarti Captain. Chanyeol pun mendekatinya untuk menanyakan beberapa hal. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia hanya mengekori Chanyeol dengan malas.

"Maaf Sunbae, apakah sunbae kapten club ini?" tanya Chanyeol ber basa basi karena sebenarnya dia sudah tahu. "iya, aku kaptennya. Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sedikit bingung

"kenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol kelas 1-2, aku berniat untk mengikuti club sepak bola ini sunbae, apa masih bisa?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Sunbaenya itu "aku Luhan kelas 3-3, oh kau ingin bergabung dengan kami? Boleh saja, kau bisa mendaftarkan diri besok di ruangan olahraga" jawab Luhan, namun perhatian Luhan beralih pada laki laki mungil di belakang Chanyeol yang terliaht sangat lelah dan tidak berselera mendengar percakapan mereka

"baiklah kalau begitu terimakasih Sunbae, aku pamit" setelah sedikit membungkukan badannya pada Luhan dan hendak pergi, suara Luhan menginterupsi gerakan Chanyeol

"tunggu! Kebetulan aku punya satu sisa formulir" Luhan memberikan formulir yang tadi dia ambil di tas nya.

"terimakasih Sunbae" Chanyeol menerima formulir itu

"jangan lupa besok berikan padaku di ruangan olahraga, dan apa dia juga akan ikut bergabung? Siapa dia?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya

"sepertinya tidak Sunbae, oh kenalkan dia Hyung ku" Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan berusaha ramah pada sunbae nya

"Park Baekhyun imnida" Baekhyun tesenyum manis, ya walaupun sedikit dipaksakan

"ah iya, aku Luhan" Luhan meraih jabatan tangan Baekhyun karena tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis dan menarik. Dan Chanyeol menyadari tatapan aneh Luhan, jujur dia agak tidak menyukai tatapan itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk cepat cepat pulang

"baiklah kami pulang duluan Sunbae" pamit Chanyeol

"ah iya hati hati di jalan" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya namun setelah mereka berjalan menjauhinya, 'manis, menarik. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya' –batin Luhan

Sesuai intruksi Luhan kemarin, Chanyeol yg ditemani Baekhyun mendatanginya di ruang olahraga saat jam makan siang untuk memberikan formulir pendaftarannya. Namun saat sampai disana, ternyata Luhan tidak ada, dan bahkan ruangan itu terkunci, mungkin sedang makan siang di kantin, jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ke kantin saja, siapa tau dia bertemu dengan Luhan disana.

"Hyung, kau ingin pesan apa? Biar aku yg pesankan" Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk melayani kakak tercintanya ini

"Wah ada apa ini? Tumben sekali kau menawarkan diri" cibir Baekhyun, karena memang biasanya Chanyeol sangat manja dan selalu ingin dibantu bukannya membantu, terutama pada Baekhyun, karena dia ingin mencari alasan saja agar diperhatikan Baekhyun padahal sebenarnya dia juga sanggup melakukannya sendiri, dan Baekhyun tentu saja tidak menyadari maksud Chanyeol itu.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin, kalau tidak mau yasudah pesan sendiri saja" jawab Chanyeol dengan gerakan seolah akan pergi sendiri untuk pesan makanannya sendiri.

"Tunggu! Baiklah pesankan aku ramen saja adikku yg baik~" intruksi Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhirnya. "Aku akan menunggu di meja itu" Baekhyun menunjuk meja kosong di dekat sudut kantin.

"Baiklah, tuan putri" balas Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan juga, dan langsung melesat menuju tempat memesan makanan sebelum dia mendengar teriakan kakaknya itu karena tidak terima dengam sebutan tadi. "Ya! Park Chanyeol, adik macam apa kau?!" Dan teriakan itu sukses membuat semua mata mengarah padanya, dan sadar dengan situasi ini Baekhyun dengan malu menganggukkan kepalanya meminta maaf pada orang yang menatapnya. Namun ada satu pasang mata yang memandang kearahnya dengan pandangam berbeda dan segera menghampirinya.

"Kau Park Baekhyun kan?" Luhan, orang itu adalah Luhan memastikan bahwa yg diajak bicara adalah orang yang benar, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah yakin

"Iya, ah kau Luhan sunbae kan?"

"Panggil Hyung saja, kau sendirian?"

"Ah, baiklah Hyung. Aku bersama Chanyeol dan dia sedang memesankan makanan"

"Oh kalau begitu, aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian? Bagaimana jika kita menunggu disana?" Luhan menunjuk tempat tujuan pertama Baekhyun tadi, dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun duduk disana bersama Luhan.

Chanyeol sudah selesai memesan makanan, dan saat hendak menuju meja yg dimaksud baekhyun tadi, langkahnya terheti saat melihat Baekhyun sedang berbincang dengan sangat akrab dengan seseorang, bahkan sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Chanyeol tidak suka pemandangan itu. Entah kenapa Chanyeol sejak dulu memang tidak suka jika Baekhyun terlalu akrab dengan orang lain tanpa ada dirinya, karena memang Baekhyun yang mudah akrab dengan orang baru, sedangkan Chanyeol agak sulit untuk mengakrabkan diri, jika memang tidak ada yg terlalu penting. Jadi dia selalu merasa takut Baekhyun tidak akan memperhatikannya lagi, yah mungkin Chanyeol mengidap 'Brother Complex' mungkin itu yang masih terdengar wajar untuk sekarang atas sikap Chanyeol itu.

Akhirnya Chanyeol dengan cepat mendatangi meja tersebut dengan dua mangkuk ramen, satu susu strawberi dan satu susu coklat.

"Chanyeol-ah kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah sangat lapar" protes Baekhyun

"Maaf hyung tapi disana itu mrngantri"

"Yasudah lebih kita cepat makan. Ohiya cepat berikan formulirmu pada Luhan hyung kebetulan dia bersama kita"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kertas dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Luhan, berusaha tidak menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka nya akan keberadaannya diantara dia dan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Kau sudah mulai bisa bergabung besok Chanyeol, dan kau pasti akan melihat kami berlatih kan Baekhyun-ah?"

Chanyeol menyadarinya, menyadari tatapan dan ucapan Luhan barusan seolah olah menginginkan Baekhyun ada di dekatnya, dan Chanyeol tidak suka itu, dia tidak akan membiarkan seniornya ini mendekati Baekhyun, bagaimanapun caranya.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sejak menginjak menginjak tahun tahun terakhir di sekolah dasar sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah mulai menyadari kejanggalan hubungan darah mereka, mereka sudah cukup mengerti tentang jarak umur mereka yang tidak sampai satu tahun, namun mereka sama sama menelan keraguan dan kebingungannya sendiri tanpa saling memberitahu apalagi memberitahu ataupun menanyakam pada orang tua mereka. Pemikiran mereka sama, takut jika menanyakan pada orangtuanya ataupun saling memberitahu, mereka akan dipisahkan dengan alasan yang tidak mereka tahu atau mungkin tidak ingin mereka tahu, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pura pura tidak menyadarinya.

Namun kali ini Chanyeol sepertinya ingin mulai memastikan keraguannya selama ini, untuk alasan lain. Dan tidak akan membiarkan ketakutannya selama ini, terjadi. Karena justru jika sekarang dia diam saja, hal yang ditakutkannya mungkin akan terjadi, walaupun mungkin dengan alasan lain. Dan bisa saja Luhan menjadi salah satu alasannya dan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang selama ini menurutnya tidak jelas itu bisa saja menjadi salah satu alasan juga. Dia tidak ingin dibilang tidak berhak menghalangi Baekhyun dekat dengan siapa karena statusnya yang hanya sebagai adik bagi Baekhyun, maka dari itu mulai sekarang dia akan mencari tahu semua keraguannya selama ini.

 **-My Brother, My Love-**

 **Disclaimer : this is my second story**

 **Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek, Lubaek**

 **Warning : Yaoi/Shounen Ai , Typo(s)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Hope you like it**

Sudah satu bulan Chanyeol menjadi anggota klub sepak bola di sekolahnya, dan selama itu pula ajakan Luhan pada Baekhyun untuk menonton Chanyeol -atau lebih tepatnya menonton Luhan- berlatih setiap kali latihan, benar dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi tertarik menyaksikan latihan sepakbola. Dan kesempatan itu tentu saja dimanfaatkan oleh Luhan untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Mulai dari berbincang bincang saat Chanyeol berlatih dan Luhan yang sebagai kapten hanya mengawasi anggotanya, namun bukannya mengawasi, Luhan justru menemani Baekhyun duduk di kursi penonton. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun seperti sedang merona karena Luhan pun, menjadi tidak fokus melihat pemandangan memuakkan itu. Sampai mengajak Baekhyun makan siang di cafe dekat sekolah. Tentu saja Chanyeol ikut dan Luhan tidak keberatan, karena dia ingin terlihat baik di mata Baekhyun. Tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol menjadi tidak bisa 'caper' lagi pada Baekhyun jika sudah bersama Luhan, dia hanya bisa diam memandang tidak suka pada Luhan yang dengan pandai mencari topik obrolan menarik dengan Baekhyun sampai Chanyeol seperti diacuhkan.

Dan dalam waktu satu bulan itupun Chanyeol berhasil menemukan beberapa petunjuk tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Satu minggu yang lalu Chanyeol tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan ibunya dengan seseorang di telepon,

"Eonnie tidak usah khawatir, Baekhyun baik baik saja"

"..."

"Tentu, dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat baik, dan Eonnie pun tahu dia sangat manis bukan? Dan sepertinya memang waktunya sudah semakin dekat"

"..."

"Hhmm, sepertinya aku tidak akan rela melepaskannya, tapi aku tidak mungkin menyembunyikan kebenarannya lebih lama lagi, aku sudah berjanji pada Eonnie"

"..."

"Tidak usah berterimakasih Eonnie, akulah yang harusnya berterimakasih, karena Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak tumbuh sendiri"

"..."

"Baiklah, akan kukabari secepatnya Eonnie. Annyeong"

Dan dibalik pintu kamar ibunya yang sedikit terbuka, Chanyeol berfikir apa maksud ibunya? Dan siapa yang ibunya panggil 'Eonnie' itu?Mengapa dia menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun? Chanyeol harus mencari tahu semuanya, dan kemungkinan besar keraguannya selama ini memang benar.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol tidak ada latihan, dan dia berencana untuk mengajak Baekhyun makan siang sambil bermain di taman, namun kenyataannya tidak sesuai harapan Chanyeol

"Hyung, ayo kita berkencan ke taman" ajak Chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun

"Maaf Chanyeol-ah, aku sudah ada janji akan menemani Luhan Hyung ke toko buku" Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah dingin. "Kau mau ikut?" Ajak Baekhyun tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol

"Yasudah lain kali saja, kau bersenang senanglah dengan Luhan Hyung, aku pulang saja" Chanyeol berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun, entah kenapa kali ini dia malas untuk menghalangi mereka, atau setidaknya mengawasi mereka dengan ikut seperti biasanya, kali ini terasa menyakitkan untuk pertama kali Baekhyun lebih memilih orang lain daripada Chanyeol. Walaupun hanya sekedar untuk pergi bersama.

Baekhyun terpaku di tempat nya, sedikit menyadari perubahan sikap Chanyeol saat meninggalkannya tadi. tidak biasanya dia begitu, apa yang salah dengannya?. Batin Baekhyun. Namun dia memilih membiarkan Chanyeol dan akan membicarakannya nanti di rumah

.

"Kau mau pesan apa Baek? Tenang saja, hari ini aku yang akan mentraktirmu" Sekarang Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah berada di cafe yang cukup besar. Bukan cafe yang biasanya mereka kunjungi untuk sekedar makan siang, entah kenapa Luhan tiba tiba mengajak ke tempat yang bisa dibilang mewah untuk hanya sekedar anak SMA makan siang.

"Aku memesan yang sama saja sepertimu Hyung" Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman yang sangat manis, mata sipitnya seolah membentuk bulan sabit, dan Luhan menyukai itu, entah kenapa Luhan merasa senyuman itu tidak asing baginya, dia sangat menyukai senyum itu seperti dia menyukai senyuman ibunya, namun jantungnya berdebar dengan ritme yang berbeda saat dia melihat senyum Baekhyun, rasa hangat yang dia rasakan berbeda saat melihat senyum ibunya, walaupun sama sama menghangatkan dan menenangkan.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, dan sedang menikmati makanan penutupnya, Luhan menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengutarakan tujuan utamanya mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat ini. Luhan berniat ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun sekarang, dia merasa sudah cukup waktu untuk mengenal Baekhyun dan memahami apa yang dia rasakan selama ini.

"Baek, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" Luhan membuka pembicaraan mereka dengan raut yang cukup serius dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit bingung, tidak biasanya Luhan menunjukkan raut wajah seperti itu

"Katakan saja Hyung, kau seperti bicara pada orang asing saja" Baekhyun mencoba mencoba menormalkan suasana

"Ini sesuatu yang serius Baek, ini mengenai perasaanku"

"Perasaan? Maksud Hyung?" Jujur saja Baekhyun tidak atau belum mengerti untuk saat ini tentang apa yang Luhan bicarakan

"Aku menyukaimu Baek. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah tertarik padamu, dan selama kita menghabiskan waktu bersama aku rasa perasaanku semakin hari makin besar dan aku ingin memilikimu, melindungimu dan menyayangimu. Jadi aku harap kaupun merasakan hal yang sama denganku Baek. Jadilah kekasihku, Park Baekhyun"

Baekhyun diam. Dia terlalu bingung dengan situasi ini tentu saja, ini terlalu tiba tiba baginya. Dia tidak menyangka Luhan akan mengungkapkan perasaannya bahkan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Selama ini Baekhyun merasa nyaman pada Luhan dia juga menyukai Luhan tapi rasa suka yang ia rasakan tidak membuat jantungnya berdebar seperti saat Chanyeol menatap wajahnya dengan sangat dekat beberapa waktu lalu. Tunggu, Chanyeol? Mengapa tiba tiba dia mengingat Chanyeol disaat seperti ini? ah dia pasti sudah gila karena mengingat adegan tak terduga adiknya itu. Namun dia juga merasakan hal yang menyenangkan saat bersama Luhan, dia merasa nyaman, hangat, dan dia sangat menikmati setiap perhatian yang diberikan Luhan selama ini. Ah dia terlalu bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Baek? Baekhyun? Kau mendengarku?" Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, karena cukup lama Baekhyun hanya terdiam menanggapi pengakuannya tadi. "Jadi bagaimana?" Luhan menanyakannya lagi

"Ah, maaf Hyung, kurasa aku harus memikirkannya dulu aku tidak bisa langsung menjawabnya, maafkan aku Hyung" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya merasa tidak enak pada Luhan

"Baiklah, tidak apa apa Baek aku mengerti. Mungkin ini terlu tiba tiba bagimu. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu" Luhan tersenyum maklum pada Baekhyun

"Terimakasih Hyung"

"Yasudah, habiskan kuemu setelah itu kita ke toko buku"

"Ne Hyung" lagi lagi senyuman itu membuat Luhan terpesona.

To Be Continue..

P.s : maaf banget kalau Chapter ini tidak memuaskan karena terlalu pendek :"v aku kehabisan banget ide untuk sekarang wkk

terimakasih banyak untuk readers, reviewers, followers, dan favers(?) :**

tanpa kalian tulisan akut tiada artinya :"v

ohiya, follow ig pbhcy92 ya, disitu aku bakal update tentang ff yang aku tulis, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak karena sudah menunggu ^^ love you :v


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : i'm back :'v semoga masih ada yang mau baca cerita iniya,dan maaf kalo hasilsetelah hiatus selama ini malah ga memuaskan. makasih yang masih mau nunggu cerita ini dan masih mau baca. hope you all like it, enjoy

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Ketika tiba di rumah, Chanyeol sedang dalam suasana hati yg buruk karena Baekhyun lebih memilih pergi dengan Luhan. Namun dia menemukan ibunya sedang makan siang bersama seorang wanita yang kira kira seumuran dengan ibunya dan satu wanita lagi yang terlihat seperti lebih muda dari Chanyeol, karena dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya seperri seragam Junior High School. Namun Chanyeol sedang malas untuk mengetahui siapa mereka dan sedang apa mereka, lagipula selera makannya sedang buruk hari ini, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk langsung menuju kamarnya saja, namun saat ia sedang menaiki tangga, suara ibunya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Chanyeol-ah kau sudah pulang? Kemarilah kita makan siang bersama" Chanyeol memang sedang bad mood hari ini, tapi dia juga lapar, yaa walaupun selera makannya sedang buruk tapi dia juga butuh makan siang dan dia memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung ke kamarnya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya dia bergabung dengan ibunya dan tamunya itu bukan? Akhirnya Chanyeol bergabung makan siang dan duduk di sebelah ibunya, tepat di depan gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Waahh.. ternyata Chanyeol jauh lebih tampan ya jika bertemu langsung" Salah satu dari wanita itu, yaitu wanita yang terlihat seumuran dengan ibunya membuka percakapan mereka dengan memuji Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Dia sedang bad mood, ingat?

"Chanyeol-ah, beri salam pada Kim Ahjuma, dia teman Eomma saat sekolah dulu" Nyonya Park mengenalkan temannya pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol yang masih mempunyai sopan santunpun membungkuk untuk memberi salam dan memperkenalkan diri. "Park Chanyeol imnida"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum menanggapi perkenalan diri Chanyeol, dan menyuruh anaknya juga untuk mengenalkan diri walaupun tadi dia sudah mengenalkan diri pada Nyonya Park, tapi sekarang ada Chanyeol yang baru datang, walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Yeri-ya kau juga perkenalkan dirimu lagi" perintah Nyonya Kim pada putrinya. "Kim Yeri imnida, bangapta Oppa" Yeri memperkenalkan diri pada Chanyeol dan langsung bersikap sok akrab dan bicara santai pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit aneh memang melihat Yeri yang dengan mudahnya memanggilnya 'Oppa' namun Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing dan lebih memilih melanjutkan makannya.

"Kemana Baekhyun? Kenapa kalian tidak pulang bersama?" Tanya Nyonya Park saat Chanyeol sedang melanjutkan makannya, dan langsung membuatnya tiba tiba menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahnya karena teringat Baekhyun yang sedang bersama Luhan, dan entah mengapa tiba tiba saja Chanyeol jadi kesal membayangkan bagaimana mereka bersenang senang berdua saja. Dan secara tidak sadar Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada sumpit yg dipakainya dan diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Melihat tak ada jawaban dari anaknya, Nyonya Park memanggil Chanyeol untuk menyadarkannya

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"Ne?"

"Eomma tadi bertanya dimana Baekhyun, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Aahh.. Hyung sedang mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman sekelompoknya" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berbohong pada ibunya, karena dia tidak ingin mengungkit kebersamaan Baekhyun dengan Luhan.

Nyonya Park pun hanya mengangguk mengerti, dan kembali membahas topik yang tadi sedang dia bicarakan dengan Nyonya Kim sebelum Chanyeol datang.

"Minyoung-ah sepertinya anak kita memang sangat serasi ya"

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Chanyeol tersedak makanannya mendengar ucapan ibunya itu

"Chanyeol-ah gwaencanha?" Tanya Nyonya Park khawatir sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Chanyeol

"Oppa, gwaencanha?" Yeri pun bertanya khawatir sambil menyodorkan segelas air pada chanyeol dan diterima oleh Nyonya Park untuk diberikan pada Chanyeol. Setelah minum, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghentikan makannya karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan yg baru saja dimulai oleh ibunya itu.

"Aku lelah, ingin istirahat. Terimakasih makanannya" Chanyeol bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai 2 dan membiarkan ibunya dan dua orang lainnya terheran melihat sikap mendadak Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang..."

"Oh, Baekhyun-ah kau sudah pulang"

"Ne Eomma. Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Di kamar, dan sepertinya dia sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus Baek, apa tadi di sekolah dia ada masalah?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, namun sesaat kemudian dia teringat bahwa Chanyeol tadi memang terlihat aneh saat dia tidak bisa makan siang bersama Chanyeol karena harus menemani Luhan.

"Biar aku yang bicara pada Chanyeol, Eomma. Kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu" Saat hendak menaiki tangga, suara ibunya menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"Tunggu Baekhyun-ah! Eomma ingin meminta bantuanmu" Baekhyun bingung mendengar ibunya, biasanya ibunya akan langsung bicara saja jika memerlukan sesuatu.

Setelah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk, ibunya mulai menyampaikan maksud utamanya

"Baekhyun-ah menurutmu dia cantik tidak?" Tanya Nyonya Park sambil menunjukkan foto Yeri di ponselnya

"Hmm... cantik, tapi dia siapa Eomma?"

"Apa dia terlihat cocok dengan Chanyeol?" Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun, Nyonya Park justru kembali bertanya, dan pertanyaan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Mengapa ibunya menanyakan hal seperti itu? Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya? Apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol? Semua pertanyaan itu muncul di benak Baekhyun dan entah mengapa dia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, namun dia masih menghargai ibunya dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hmm... sepertinya cocok, tapi dia siapa Eomma?" Baekhyun menjawab itu karena dia merasa memang itulah jawaban yang diharapkan ibunya, dan benar saja wajah Nyonya Park menjadi sumringah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Syukurlaah ternyata pendapatmu sama dengan Eomma. Dia adalah anak dari teman baik Eomma sejak sekolah, dan kami sepakat untuk menjodohkan anak kami. Namanya Kim Yeri"

'Anak kami?' Kalimat ibunya terdengar mengganjal di telinga Baekhyun. Kenapa bukan dia yang dijodohkan? Kenapa ibunya memilih Chanyeol? Bukannya Baekhyun ingin dijodohkan dengan gadis itu, hanya saja dia merasa aneh, kenapa Chanyeol duluan yang dijodohkan? Padahal Baekhyun lebih tua dari Chanyeol. Seketika kecurigaannya yang selama ini dia pendam datang kembali. Pertanyaan yang selama ini dia simpan seketika ingin dia keluarkan saat itu juga pada ibunya. 'Sebenarnya aku siapa? Siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya? Apa hubungan kami adalah benar benar saudara kandung? Mengapa umur kita sangat dekat? ' itu semua adalah pertanyaan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang selama ini dia pendam dan bahkan sudah dia lupakan, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Namun sepertinya sekarang sudah waktunya untuk mereka mengetahui semua kebenarannya, walaupun bukan dari mulut orangtuanya melainkan mereka harus mencari tahunya sendiri karena ingin benar benar memastikan kebenarannya. Jadi untuk sekarang Baekhyun masih harus bersabar untuk tidak mengeluarkan semua pertanyaannya, dan hanya mengikuti keinginan wanita yang selama ini menjadi ibunya dan sekarang sudah mulai dipertanyakan kebenaran statusnya itu.

"Oh begitu, jadi Eomma ingin minta bantuan apa padaku?" Baekhyun kembali menormalkan pikirannya dan kembali bersikap senormal mungkin di depan ibunya, janvan sampai dia dicurigai karena sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Ah Eomma hampir lupa. Eomma ingin meminta tolong padamu Baekhyun untuk bicara pada Chanyeol agar dia mau lebih mengenal dan dekat dengan Yeri. Pasti dia akan mendengarkanmu Baekhyun-ah"

"Oh begitu, baiklah akan kucoba Eomma" Baekhyun menyanggupi permintaan ibunya agar kecurigaannya tidak terlihat, karena setelah ini dia juga akan mulai mencari tahu tentang statusnya dalam keluarga Park, dan membuka kembali semua keraguan dan kecurigaannya yang selama ini dia telan dan bahkan dia lupakan.

 **My Brother, My Love-**

 **Disclaimer : this is my second story**

 **Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek, Lubaek**

 **Warning : Yaoi/Shounen Ai , Typo(s)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Hope you like it**

Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol sedang membaca komik di tempat tidurnya dengan posisi duduk dan bersandar pada headbed. Chanyeol terlihat sangat serius sampai sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di kamar mereka, atau mungkin pura pura ridak menyadarainya?

"Chanyeol-ah aku ingin bicara" Baekhyun duduk di tempat tidurnya tepat di sebelah tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Bicaralah, aku akan mendengar" jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komik yang sedang dibacanya itu. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol seperti itu, biasanya ketika Baekhyun bicara dia selalu menatap wajah Baekhyun seolah itu adalah pemandangan indah yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, namun kali ini berbeda sepertinya Chanyeol benar benar kecewa padanya karena masalah makan siang tadi.

"Maaf, karena tadi aku harus menemani Luhan Hyung dan-"

"Berhenti membicarakannya aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar tentang orang itu" Chanyeol dengan cepat memotong kalimat Baekhyun setelah mendengar nama Luhan

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang dan membicarakannya barusan. Dan aku juga ingin bicara tentang Eomma"

'Eomma?' Batin Chanyeol heran. Mendengar topik pembicaraan Baekhyun yang aneh, Cahnyeol langsung menutup komiknya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh tanya

"Tadi Eomma menunjukkan foto seorang gadis yang cantik, apa kau kenal dia?"

"Siapa? Gadis cantik itu banyak Hyung" Chanyeol sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun tidak bicara langsung ke intinya dan membuatnya semakin penasaran

"Kim Yeri, putri teman lama Eomma"

Seketika Chanyeol langsung ingat pertemuannya dengan Yeri dan ibunya yang tidak lain adalah teman baik Nyonya Park. Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti maksud ibunya mengenalkannya dengan Yeri, tapi mengapa Baekhyun yang mau membicarakannya?

"Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi"

"Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik padanya? Kau tahu maksud Eomma mengenalkan kalian adalah ingin menjodohkan kali-"

"Aku tahu Hyung, dan aku tidak suka itu" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan Baekhyun yang mendukung ibunya itu.

"Tapi maksud Eomma baik Chanyeol-ah"

"Dan aku juga tidak suka Hyung mendukung Eomma untuk menjodohkan ku seperti itu"

Baekhyun terdiam. Sejujurnya dia juga tidak setuju dengan perjodohan itu, entahlah dia merasa tidak rela jika Chanyeol dijodohkan.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Mengapa harus aku yang dijodohkan? Kenapa tidak kau saja? Kau kan lebih tua dariku Hyung" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaannya juga bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memiliki pertanyaan yang sama?

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, karena dia juga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dia sendiri juga pertanyakan

"Jawab aku Hyung! Apa kau tidak curiga?" Chanyeol langsung to the point. Dia sudah tidak tahan ingin menanyakannya, walaupun bukti yang dia dapatkan masih sedikit, hanya kejanggalan kecil yang dia dapatkan. Tapi masalah perjodohan ini membuatnya semakin yakin. Karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tau tujuan perjodohan ini adalah untuk menepati janji ibunya dengan ibu Yeri dulu untuk menjodohkan anaknya. Dan ibunya lebih memilih Chanyeol, itu membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali curiga seperti dulu saat sekolah dasar ada teman mereka yang mempertanyakan status hubungan darah mereka karena mereka berada di kelas yang sama, tapi dikenal sebagai kakak beradik.

"..." Baekhyun diam. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa, karena dia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol juga ternyata mencurigai situasi ini. Dia takut kehilangan Chanyeol tapi dia juga takut akan mengecewakan wanita yang telah membesarkannya, yang selama ini dia panggil 'Eomma'

"Kenapa kau diam Hyung? Jawab aku! Apa kau tidak curiga bahwa kita bukan saudara kandung Hyung? Apa selama ini kau sudah curiga tapi menutupinya dariku?" Tanya Chanyeol bertubi tubi dengan nada yang agak meninggi.

"Tidak." Bohong. Baekhyun bohong kalau dia bilang tidak curiga. "Aku tidak pernah curiga Chanyeol. Dan sebaiknya kau juga jangan memperpanjang masalah ini, mungkin Eomma memang ingin menjodohkanmu sejak awal karena kau terlalu manja dan bergantung padaku. Jadi lebih baik kau terima saja perjodohan ini lagipula kalian tidak akan langsung menikah di usia kalian yang sekarang kan? dan berhenti bergantung padaku Chanyeol, kau harus bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri agar bisa melindungi istrimu kelak. Dan jangan kecewakan Eomma"

Seketika Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di kamarnya yang masih tidak percaya Baekhyun akan berkata seperti itu. Dengan panjang lebar Baekhyun memberikan penjelasan yang penuh kebohongan. Dia membohongi diri sendiri dan juga Chanyeol tentunya. Meskipun nasehat yang dia berikan adalah tulus agar Chanyeol menjadi lebih baik. Meskipun dia tidak keberatan sama sekali selama ini untuk 'mengurus' Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi, dia membiarkan air shower membasahi seluruh tubuhnya tanpa ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari Baekhyun dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah terduduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan air shower yang masih mengalir diatasnya. Dia bingung dengan situasi ini dan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Semua terlalu tiba tiba. Tiba tiba Luhan menyatakan perasaan padanya, tiba tiba mendengar Chanyeol akan dijodohkan, tiba tiba mendengar kecurigaan Chanyeol, dan tiba tiba dia merasa ingin gila karena perasaan anehnya ini. Dia merasa tidak rela Chanyeol dijodohka, dia merasa sedikit senang saat Chanyeol tadi menyebut bahwa kemungkinan mereka bukan saudara kandung yang seharusnya dia marah atau kecewa saat seorang adik berkata seperti itu pada kakaknya sendiri, tapi dia juga takut mengecewakan ibunya jika dia melanjutkan perasaan senangnya itu dan mencari tahu kebenarannya. Dan besok pasti Luhan akan menanyakan jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya tadi. Baekhyun juga harus memikirkan itu agar tidak membuat orang menunggu terlalu lama.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah" langkah Baekhyun terhenti di depan perpustakaan saat namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sudah dia kenal.

"Oh Hyung, ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah memimirkannya? Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Luhan bertanya langsung to the point, dia langsung menanyakan jawaban Baekhyun atas pernyataan cintanya kemarin tanpa basa basi, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit canggung.

"Ah itu.. hmm ituuu..."

"Sepertinya belum kau pikirkan ya, baiklah aku akan-"

"Aku mau Hyung" Baekhyun memotong kalimat Luhan dengan jawaban yang tentu saja sangat Luhan harapkan

"Apa?" Luhan terkejut dan sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Baekhyu tadi jadi dia ingin memastikan takut takut itu hanya halusinasinya saja

"Aku mau Hyung. Aku mau jadi kekasihmu"

"Jinjja?" Luhan memastikannya sekali lagi dengan sangat berbinar

"Ne, jinjjayo Hyung" Baekhyun tersenyum dan Luhan dengan segera memeluk Baekhyun yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Sekali lagi Luhan merasa nyaman dan hangat melihat senyuman Baekhyun tadi, senyuman yang sangat tidak asing baginya namun Luhan pun tidak tahu mengapa senyuman itu terasa familiar. Tapi Luhan sekarang hanya ingin menikmati hari ini, tanpa mau memikirkan hal lain.

Dan disana sebenarnya terdapat sepasang mata lain yang mengawasi sepasang kekasih baru ini sejak tadi, sejak Luhan menanyakan jawaban Baekhyun. Sepasang mata itu milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan. Karena penasaran dia bersembunyi di balik tembok perpustakaan dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dia juga menjadi saksi resminya hubungan sepasang kekasih itu dan Chanyeol merasa sangat membenci hal itu. Dia tidak rela Baekhyun bersama orang lain apalagi hingga menjalin hubungan. Perasaan Chanyeol ini mungkin lebih dari sekedar Brother kompleks saja karena dia memiliki perasaan ingin menghancurkan hubungan Baekhyun dan Luhan bagaimanapun caranya. Dan dia akan membuktikan kecurigaannya bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun bukanlah kakak kandungnya agar Chanyeol bisa memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya, bukan sebagai kakaknya.

Namun dibalik kebahagiaan sepasang kekasih baru itu sebenarnya terdapat hati yang sebenarnya tidak bahagia. Hati yang terpaksa menerima cinta orang yang tidak dicintainya demi kebahagiaan orang orang yang dicintainya. Baekhyun memang terpaksa menerima Luhan. Dia berpikir bisa menghentikan perasaannya pada Chanyeol dengan menerima perasaan Luhan. Ya, Baekhyun merasa dia menyukai Chanyeol sebagai seorang lelaki entah sejak kapan, karena dia selalu merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang jika sedang bersama Chanyeol dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Namun dia tau perasaan itu tidak seharusnya dia rasakan karena Chanyeol masih berstatus sebagai adiknya. Maka dari itu dia merasa sedikit senang saat Chanyeol mencurigai hubungan darahnya itu kemarin, tapi dia juga memikirkan perasaan Nyonya Park jika tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol, karena makin lama mungkin saja perasaan itu akan terlihat. Oleh karena itu dia ingin menghentikannya sebelum perasaan itu semakin dalam.

Tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol, dia justru ingin mempertahankan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol pun merasakan perasaan yang sama pada Baekhyun. Dia melihat Baekhyun sebagai lelaki bukan kakak. Dia juga merasakan debaran jantungnya tidak menentu saat sedang bersama Baekhyun, karena itu dia selalu menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan bertingkah seolah dia bergantung pada Baekhyun, padahal itu hanya alasan agar dia bisa selalu dekat dengan Baekhyun tanpa harus terlihat gugup. Chanyeol sadar tidak seharusnya dia merasakan perasaan itu pada kakaknya sendiri, namun dia sendiri juga tidak bisa mencegah perasaan yang timbul di hatinya. Awalnya Chanyeol juga ingin mengubah perasaannya menjadi sekedar kasih sayang terhadap seorang kakak karena tidak ingin mengecewakan orangtuanya jika suatu saat perasaan itu terlihat, alasannya sama seperti Baekhyun sebenarnya namun Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya tentu saja. Tapi setelah kejadian kemarin sepertinya sekarang Chanyeol akan memperjuangkan mencari bukti agat dia bisa memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menjadi kekasih Baekhyun terutama Luhan. Entahlah Chanyeol merasa Luhan tidak boleh memiliki Baekhyun. Yah mungkin saja karena Chanyeol sudah tidak menyukai Luhan sejak Luhan berhasil mencuri perhatian Baekhyun.

Siapakah yang akan berhasil? Baekhyun yang merelakan perasaannya dengan mencoba mengalihkannya pada orang lain, demi tidak mengecewakan keluarganya. Atau Chanyeol yang mempertahankan egonya untuk bisa memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya dan berusaha mencari bukti kebenarannya tentang hubungan darah antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun, dan membuat Baekhyun mengakui perasaannya.

TBC..

p.s : maaf kalomasih kependekan aku berusaha buat update cepet dan gamau buat kalian nunggu terlalu lama :'v


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sejak Baekhyun dan Luhan resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih seminggu yang lalu, sikap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun menjadi dingin dan terkesan menghindarinya. Walaupun saat di rumah, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun selalu berusaha agar terlihat biasa saja di depan orang tua mereka. Namun saat di sekolah sikap Chanyeol akan berubah, dia bahkan meminta bertukar tempat duduk dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, walaupun pada awalnya, pasangan kekasih itu sulit dipisahkan, tapi pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah dan pindah ke tempat Baekhyun.

"Kau sebenarnya ada masalah apa dengan Chanyeol?"

"Entahlah" jawaban itu yang selalu Baekhyun keluarkan saat Kyungsoo menanyakan hal yang sama sejak Chanyeol meminta bertukar tempat duduk seminggu yang lalu

"Sudah seminggu Baek, dan kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama saat aku bertanya. Ceritalah padaku Baek, lagipula sejak hari itu kaupun terlihat murung, padahal hari itu bukankah kau resmi berpacaran dengan Luhan sunbae? Sebenarnya ada apa?" Kyungsoo berusaha membujuk Baekhyun agar dia mah menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku juga sebenarnya memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi Kyung. Sejak hari itu Chanyeol menghindariku. Padahal aku juga selalu berusaha bertanya apa yang terjadi tapi dia selalu menghindar"

"Apa karena kau menerima Luhan sunbae? Tapi kenapa? Apa jangan jangan dia menyukai Luhan sunbae?"

"Tidak mungkin Kyung, dia sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau dia bahkan tidak menyukai Luhan Hyung"

"Kalau begitu apa? Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia menyukaimu? Dia kan adikmu?"

Deg..

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. Memang selama ini itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan. Dia merasa kalau Chanyeol menyukainya, karena seringkai Chanyeol menunjukkan sikap yang berbeda jika hanya berdua dengannya. Begitupun sebaliknya, dia juga merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat sedang berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi dia selalu menyangkalnya saat memikirkan itu, karena Chanyeol adalah adiknya. Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyukainya dan dia juga tidak boleh menyukai Chanyeol. Dan itulah alasan Baekhyun sebenarnya menerima Luhan, agar dia bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol, dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyukainya.

"Baek? Baekhyun-ah kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun yang diam saja dan terlihat terkejut.

"Ne? Ah ti.. tidak apa apa. Sepertinya Luhan Hyung sudah menungguku, aku pulang duluan ya" Baekhyun segera beranjak untuk menghindari percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo, karena sejujurnya dia tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

 **-My Brother, My Love-**

 **Disclaimer : this is my second story**

 **Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek, Lubaek**

 **Warning : Yaoi/Shounen Ai , Typo(s)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Hope you like it**

 **p.s : hai, im back :'v ngilangnya kelamaan ya? sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf buat readers, reviewers dan favers yang masih nungguin ff ini, syukur2 kalo masih ada yg nunggu, kalo emang ada aku ucapin makasih banyak :'v jujur sebenernya aku udh kehilangan ide buat cerita ini tapi karena baru baru iniada yg review lagi jadi ya buat aku motivasi lanjutin. maaf kalo hasil selama ini cuma dikit dan ga memuaskan(?) segitu aja dah bacotan authornya, happy reading :'v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeobo, apa sebaiknya kita beritahu semua kebenarannya pada Baekhyun sekarang? Sebentar lagi ulangtahunnya yang ke 17" (umur Korea). Tuan dan Nyonya Park sedang berdiskusi tentang kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu semua kebenarannya, namun saat Nyonya Park menanyakannya, sepertinya Tuan Park belum menyetujuinya

"Tapi sebaiknya kita menunggu saja keluarga Byun yang memutuskan, walaupun sejak awal perjanjian kita memang saat ulangtahunnya yang ke 17 tapi sepertinya keluarga Byun masih belum siap"

"Bagitukah? Yasudah baiklah aku akan coba menghubungi Sooyoung Eonni lagi"

"Apa Sooyoung-ssi masih belum bisa dihubungi?"

"Ya, sudah hampir 2 minggu dia tidak menghubungiku lagi, dan ponselnya pun selalu tidak aktif. Bagaimana dengan Jongwoon-ssi? Apa sama saja?"

"Masih sama, ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengunjungi rumahnya? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka"

"Baiklah, lusa kita ke rumahnya tapi jangan sampai anak anak tahu"

Padahal rencana tuan Park untuk mengunjungi keluarga Byun tanpa diketahui anak anaknya itu sudah didengar oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol sendiri. Saat pulang dari sekolah dan hendak memasuki rumah, Chanyeol mendengarkan percakapan orangtuanya di balik dinding pembatas antara ruang keluarga dan pintu utama. 'Memberitahu Baekhyun? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka sembunyikan selama selama ini? Apa mungkin...' Chanyeol mulai memikirkan apa saja yang mungkin menjadi topik pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya itu. 'Lusa, aku harus mengikuti mereka'

.

.

.

Hari ini Tuan Park sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya dan pulang lebih awal dari kantornya, karena dia dan istrinya sudah berencana untuk mengunjungi keluarga Byun hari ini. Chanyeol pun yang mengetahui waktu keberangkatan orangtuanya, rela bolos pelajaran setelag jam istirahat, Baekhyun pun khawatir karena tidak menemukan Chanyeol saat masuk kelas setelah isitarahat makan siang bersama Luhan, namun setelah menghubunginya, Chanyeol mengatakan dia ada urusan dengan club sepak bolanya, dan langsung memutus sambungan telepon sebelum Baekhyun sempat bertanya. Ini aneh, jika ada kegiatan club di luar sekolah, Luhan pasti akan memberitahunya, tapi tadi Luhan tidak mengatakan apa apa. Mungkin Luhan lupa. Pikirnya. Baekhyun pun kembali fokus karen Shin Sonsaengnim sudah masuk ke kelasnya, dan memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Luhan nanti.

.

.

Sekitar 15 menit Chanyeol menunggu di sekitar rumahnya dengan menggunakan taksi agar tidak ketahuan orang tuanya, dia memastikan bahwa orangtuanya memang belum berangkat karena mobilnya masih ada di garasi rumahnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian saat melihat orangtuanya berangkat, Chanyeol langsung meminta supir taksi itu untuk mengikuti mobil orangtuanya.

Mereka menempuh perjalanan sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota Seoul. Saat Tuan dan Nyonya Park turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumah itu, Chanyeol pun mengikutinya hanya sampai depan pintu rumahnya saja. Karena rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, jadi Chanyeol masih bisa dengan jelas mendengar percakapan orangtuanya dengan sang pemilik rumah itu. Setelah mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka, ada bagian yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut karena selain selama ini kecurigaannya memang benar, ternyata ada fakta lain yang baru Chanyeol ketahui.

"Walau bagaimanapun, Eonni adalah ibu kandung Baekhyun. Kau harus segera menemuinya, lagipula kami sudah berjanji pada Eonni, dan Jongwoon-ssi"

"Benar Sooyoung-ssi, jika yang menjadi masalah adalah keadaan Jongwoon Hyung sekarang, aku yakin Baekhyun pasti akan menerimanya, dia anak yang baik"

"Tapi aku tidak mau membuatnya menderita seperti Luhan, Luhan selama ini yang membantu mengurus ayahnya yang lumpuh. Walaupun Luhan tidak pernah mengeluh, dan selalu terlihat baik baik saja, bahkan dia berprestasi dan membanggakan kami karena selalu menjuarai kejuaraan sepak bola, dan itu semua dia persembahkan untuk ayahnya. Cukup Luhan anak sulung kami saja, aku tidak ingin Baekhyun kecewa nantinya, dan dia tidak akan fokus pada sekolahnya, karena mengetahui kenyataan ini"

Bahwa ternyata Luhan adalah kakak kandung Baekhyun. Dia yakin Luhan yang dimaksud adalah seniornya di sekolah, karena mereka menyinggung soal prestasinya di sepak bola.

Dan benar saja, saat Chanyeol sedang memikirkan itu semua, dan baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya, tiba tiba ada seseorang yang datang dan orang itu adalah orang yg dia kenal dan baru saja dia pikirkan.

"Park Chanyeol? sedang apa kau di rumahku?"

Orang itu adalah Byun Luhan. Dan orang itu tidak datang seorang diri.

.

.

Saat bel pulang sekolah, seperti biasa Luhan akan menunggu Baekhyun di depan kelasnya, namun Baekhyun heran kenapa Luhan tidak ikut kegiatan club bersama Chanyeol?

"Hyung, kau tidak ikut kegiatan club di luar sekolah hari ini?"

"Kegiatan? Hari ini club tidak ada kegiatan apa apa Baek, apalagi di luar sekolah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak Hyung, tidak apa apa" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi karena sekarang dia yakin Chanyeol sudah berbohong, dan mungkin Chanyeol memiliki alasan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk bertanya saat di rumah nanti.

"Oh ya Hyung, apa kau masih menyimpan tugas laporan yang diberikan Shin Seonsaengnim saat kelas 1?" Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Luhan tidak curiga karena pertanyaannya tadi.

"Laporan? Shin Seonsaengnim? Hmm.." Luhan mencoba mengingat ingat, tugasnya dua tahun yang lalu. "Aahh.. laporan tentang species hewan langka?"

"Iya Hyung, apa kau masih menyimpannya? Aku sedikit bingung bagaimana susunannya"

"Tentu saja Baek, kalau begitu bagaimana jika sekarang saja kita ambil di rumahku? Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tidak Hyung, lagipula aku juga ingin main mengunjungi rumahmu"

Dan hari itu terjadi hal yang tidak pernah mereka sangka sebelumnya. Fakta yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan, terkuak hanya dalam beberapa menit saja.

.

.

Baekhyun yang datang bersama Luhan, sangat terkejut melihat Chanyeol ada di rumah Luhan. Bahkan mungkin rasa terkejutnya lebih besar daripada Luhan.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini Chanyeol-ah? Dan kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun bertubi tubi.

Mendengar ada suara sedikit keributan, Tuan dan Nyonya Park beserta Nyonya Byun keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Luhan bisa bersama sama. Begitupun Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Eomma? Abeoji? Kenapa kalian bisa disini?" Baekhyun semakin bingung melihat orang tuanya disini.

Karena keadaannya seperti ini, terpaksa para orangtua mengajak mereka bertiga untuk masuk ke rumah keluarga Byun dan menjelaskan semuanya, menceritakan semua fakta yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan. Mungkin fakta bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan saudara kandung tidak terlalu membuat mereka berdua terkejut karena mereka sudah mencurigainya. Namun yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah fakta bahwa Luhan sebenarnya adalah kakak kandung Baekhyun. Luhan yang sangat mencintai Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya pun tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu saat ini, dan dia langsung meninggalkan rumah setelah mendengar kenyataan itu. Mungkin dia harus menenangkan pikirannya sendirian. Dan tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan Luhan akan meninggalkan rumah, orangtuanya hanya bisa berharap Luhan pulang malam ini, karena selama ini Luhan adalah anak yang baik dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kemarahannya seperti sekarang ini apalagi sampai meningglakan rumah.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sudah hampir 2 minggu sejak semua rahasia terungkap. Baekhyun memilih untuk tinggal bersama orangtua kandungnya, selain ingin lebih mengenal, Baekhyun juga ingin membantu mengurus ayahnya karena sejak Luhan meninggalkan rumah, sampai sekarang dia tidak pulang, bahkan dia tidak datang ke sekolah. Keluarganya sudah berusaha mencarinya dan keluarga Park pun membantu mencarinya, namun hasilnya nihil. Selama hampir dua minggu itu pula hampir setiap hari Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun dan orangtuanya di rumah keluarga Byun setiap pulang sekolah, bahkan Chanyeol kerap kali membantu tuan Byun saat sedang kesulitan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Terima kasih banyak Chanyeol-ah, kami berhutang sangat besar pada keluarga mu. Kau sungguh anak yang baik"

"Aniyo Eomonim, justru aku berterimakasih, berkat Eomonim aku bisa memiliki saudara seperti Baekhyun Hyung. Dan mulai sekarang Eomonim dan Abeonim sudah seperti orangtua ku sendiri. Karena orangtua ku juga adalah orangtua Baekhyun Hyung, jadi orangtua Baekhyun Hyung adalah orangtua ku juga"

"Eomonim? Abeonim?" Nyonya Byun terlihat bingung dengan sebutan Chanyeol barusan, karena biasanya Chanyeol hanya memanggil dengan sebutan Ahjumma dan Ahjussi saja.

"Waeyo? Apa aku tidak boleh memanggil seperti itu?"

"Ah, bukan begitu Chanyeol-ah hanya saja masih terdengar asing, lagipula itu semakin mengingatkanku untuk ingin segera memiliki menantu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku sebentar lagi yang akan menjadi menantu keluarga Byun. Hahahaha..." Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan nada bercanda, dan setelahnya Nyonya Byun pun ikut tertawa bersama Chanyeol karena jawaban Chanyeol barusan. Namun dibalik candaan itu terselip keinginan yang serius di dalam hati Chanyeol. Selain itu, Chanyeol dan keluarga Byun pun sudah sangat akrab terutama dengan Nyonya Byun, walaupun dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat. Justru hal ini tidak terjadi pada Baekhyun. Meskipun selama ini dia membantu dan menemani orangtua kandungnya, namun dalam hati Baekhyun masih ada perasaan canggung, terkadang dia iri jika melihat keakraban Chanyeol dengan ibunya seperti sekarang. Dan dia hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh.

"Kau sedang apa Baek? Kemarilah temani Chanyeol makan, Eomma mau mengantarkan makan ke kamar ayahmu" setelah menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun di pintu ruang makan, Nyonya Byun menyuruhnya untuk menggantikannya menemani Chanyeol.

"Ne Eommoni" ya, begitulah Baekhyun. Bahkan menyebut kata 'Eomma' pada ibu kandungnya pun masih sangat asing di bibirnya, walaupun ibunya selalu berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Baekhyun. Wajar saja, ini memang terlalu tiba tiba, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, keadaan pasti akan berubah.

 **-My Brother, My Love-**

 **Disclaimer : this is my second story**

 **Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek, Lubaek**

 **Warning : Yaoi/Shounen Ai , Typo(s)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Hope you like it**

 _ **P.s : maaf aku apdetnya ga secepat yang kalian harapkan :"v dan juga gabisa panjang2 ceritanya, dan kayanya aku bakal apdet tiap chap nya ga terlalu panjang biar ga terlalu lama juga. Yaudah segitu aja Happy reading**_

"Hyung, hari ini bagaimana jika kita jalan jalan ke taman? Aku butuh udara segar Hyung setelah muak melihat kepala botak Han seonsaengnim"

"Kau kan tahu Yeol, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Eomoni dan Abeoji berdua saja terlalu lama"

"Ini tidak akan lama Hyung, ayolah. Lagipula kemarin aku sudah minta izin pada Eomonim"

"Minta izin? Kapan kau melakukannya? Dan apa apaan dengan panggilanmu pada ibuku itu? Itu terdengar menggelikan Yeol"

"Sejak kapan kau ingin tau pembicaraanku dengan Eomonim? Dan lagi, apa masalahnya dengan panggilanku pada Eomonim? Lagipula aku kan memang akan menjadi menantu keluarga Byun. Wlee.."

"Apa? Menantu? Yaa! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terlihat sudah siap untuk meninju Chanyeol, dan dengan sigap Chanyeol menghindar.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku hanya bercanda Hyung, jadi bagaimana? Ayolah... sebentar saja"

"Baiklah, sebentar saja ya"

"Siap Pak!" Saking semangatnya Chanyeol sampai memberikan hormat pada Baekhyun, walaupun dia tidak benar benar menghormati Baekhyun saat itu.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan di sekitar taman kota secara beriringan. Awalnya tangan Chanyeol yang jahil hanya menubrukannya dengan tangan Baekhyun, namun lama kelamaan akhirnya Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak meraih dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut dan berusaha melepasnya, namun usahanya sia sia karena genggaman Chanyeol sangat erat. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun gugup, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, entah kenapa dia merasa seperti ini padahal sejak dulu dia sudah sering melakukan skinship bahkan lebih dari sekedar bergandengan tangan, tentu saja karena mereka dulu kakak beradik bukan? Namun sekarang rasanya sangat berbeda. Sejujurmya Chanyeol pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dia merasakan kegugupan yang hangat dan detak jantungnya pun lebih cepat dari biasanya, tapi Chanyeol merasakan perasaan tambahan lain yaitu perasaan ingin selalu menggenggam tangan itu dan tidak ingin melepaskan sang pemiliknya, juga ingin selalu melindunginya.

Mereka berhenti di depan pohon rindang yang dikelilingi oleh kursi yang diisi oleh beberapa pasangan lainnya.

"Hyung aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Chanyeol mengubah posisi berdirinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tautan tangannya.

"..." Baekhyun hanya diam, dia bingung dengan ekspresi serius Chanyeol yang jarang sekali dia dapati akhir akhir ini, karena terakhir Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi itu saat sedang marah kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu, lagipula saat tadi Chanyeol mengajaknya ke taman, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti ini.

"Aku... menyukaimu Hyung. Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu, melindungimu, dan bukan sebagai adikmu. Jadilah kekasihku Byun Baekhyun"

"C..Chanyeol-ah..?" Baekhyun terkejut. Dalam hatinya dia merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk sekarang, antara senang, bingung dan... entahlah Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Dan bisakah aku berhenti memanggilmu 'Hyung'? Kau bahkan lebih pendek dariku" Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana karena melihat ekspresi Bakhyun yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Yaa! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun meninju lengan Chanyeol dengan cukup keras.

"Aawww sakit Hyung, baiklah aku mengalah. Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu Baekhyunee?" Sekali lagi Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang menggoda dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Yeol" Baekhyun menjawab dengan cicitan dan kepala menunduk yang nyaris tidak terdengar, untung saja Chanyeol memiliki telinga yang lebar sehingga masih bisa mendengar cicitan Baekhyun, dan ingin segera memeluk Baekhyun saat melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan. Namun Chanyeol bisa menahannya karena dia ingin menggoda Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya Hyung" Chanyeol berpura pura untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Chanyeol" Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya namun masih menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

"Kau juga apa? Ayolah Hyung aku tidak bisa mendengarmu"

"AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU PARK CHANYEOL" kali ini Baekhyun berteriak karena kesal pada Chanyeol, dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian orang orang di sekitar taman. Demi telinga lebar Chanyeol! Baekhyun sangat malu sekarang, dan disaat Baekhyun sedang menahan rasa malu justru orang yang memiliki telinga lebar tidak berguna yang ada di depannya itu kini sedang tertawa terbahak bahak dengan suaranya yang sangat mengganggu.

"Aisshh kemarikan telinga lebar tak bergunamu itu!" Bakhyun berusaha meninju Chanyeol lagi, namun Chanyeol berhasil melarikan diri, jadilah mereka sekarang kejar kejaran seperti Tom dan Jerry.

.

.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Mereka sedang makan eskrim di kedai eskrim dekat taman. Chanyeol membelikan Baekhyun eskrim stroberi sebagai permintaan maafnya dan tentu saja Baekhyun langsung menerimanya.

"Maafkan aku Hyung"

"Kali ini aku sedang berbaik hati, tapi lain kali awas saja aku akan menghajarmu"

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menghajarmu di ranjang?" Chanyeol sedikit berbisik mengatakannya, untuk lagi lagi menggoda Baekhyun

"Yaa!" Baekhyun bersiap memukul Chanyeol dengan sendok eskrimnya, tapi Chanyeol berhasil menghindar.

"Maafkan aku Hyung, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu marah, dan kecewa. Aku akan selalu di sisimu dan melindungimu" Chanyeol tiba tiba kembali serius. Kali ini dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang tidak dipakai untuk memegang sendok eskrim.

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah. Akupun akan selalu setia dan aku juga akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi"

"Tidak Hyung, aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi kekasihku"

"Baiklah. Dan mulai sekarang kau boleh berhenti memanggilku 'Hyung' tapi jangan panggil aku pendek" Baekhyun sedikit merajuk

"Arraseo.. uri Bakhyunee" Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun

"Yaa! Hentikan Park Chanyeol aku bukan anak kecil"

.

.

.

"Yaa! Luhan-ah bangun! Kau harus ke sekolah hari ini"

"Hhmmm" Luhan hanya mengerang sebagai balasannya

"Ayolah kau sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan sekolah tanpa alasan, dan aku sudah muak dengan pertanyaan guru guru di sekolah"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah dijawab" Jawab Luhan setengah sadar

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak akan menjawab guru tapi aku akan memberi tahu Park Baekhyun, atau mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi Byun Baekhyun"

"Yaa! Kim Minseok!" Mendengar nama itu membuat Luhan sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya dan meninggikan suaranya.

"Astaga kau mengagetkanku Byun Luhan" Kim Minseok, teman sekelas bahkan sebangku dengan Luhan itu kaget melihat ekspresi Luhan yang terlihat sangat marah setelah mendengar nama Baekhyun. Dia memang sudah mendengar cerita Luhan, dan karena itu pula dia mau menerima Luhan di apartemennya karena Minseok memang tinggal sendiri setelah orangtuanya bercerai. Namun ekspresinya saat ini terlihat sangat marah, karena selama ini memang Luhan meminta untuk tidak membahas lagi ceritanya, dan Minseok pun menyetujuinya, tapi entahlah hari ini Minseok tidak sadar dan tidak bermaksud membuat Luhan marah. "Baiklah aku minta maaf" setelah menyadarinya, Minseok merasa tidak enak dan minta maad pada Luhan

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi. Dan kau? Kau tidak sekolah hari ini?"

"Aku akan bolos hari ini, aku sudah muak dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan tentang keberadaanmu"

.

.

.

"Apa kalian tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui kabar dari Byun Luhan?" Hampir setiap memasuki kelas 3-3, Jung Seonsaengnim guru kimia sekaligus wali kelas di kelas itu, selalu menanyakan keberadaan Luhan pada semua siswa di kelasnya. Terutama pada Minseok, Jung Seonsaengnim sebenarnya merasa bahwa Minseok pasti mengetahui sesuatu namun dia tidak berani mengatakannya, dan tanpa bosan Jung Seonsaengnim selalu berusaha bertanga pada Minseok.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada. Kim Minseok ikut aku ke ruang guru" setelah mengatakan itu, Jung Seonsaengnim langsung meninggalkan kelas tanpa peduli pada perasaan Minseok yang sudah sangat Muak dipanggil hampir setiap minggu ke ruang guru.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku sangat khawatir pada Luhan Hyung. Sudah hampi satu bulan dia menghilang entah kemana, dan sebentar lagi pasti dia akan resmi dikeluarkan dari sekolah"

"Aku tahu Baek. Tapi sebenarnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan"

"Mencurigakan? Maksudmu?"

"Tadi saat jam pelajaran pertama selesai, aku diminta Han Seonsaengnim untuk mengambil bahan untuk mengambil bahan untuk test besok di ruang guru, dan aku mendengar ada guru kelas 3 sedang membicarakan Luhan Hyung dengan siswa kelas 3 dan sepertinya dia adalah teman Luhan Hyung."

.

3 jam yang lalu...

"Minseok-ah, sampai kapan kau akan merahasiakannya? Aku tahu, kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Luhan kan?"

"Harus berapa kali saya mengatakannya pada Seonsaengnim? Kalau aku tidak tahu apa apa tentang Luhan"

"Aku tahu, kau adalah sahabat Luhan, dan kau ingin membantunya, tapi jika kau terus seperti ini itu artinya kau tidak peduli dengan masa depan Luhan"

"..." Minseok tidak mengerti maksud perkataan gurunya itu.

"Seminggu lagi, genap satu bulan Luhan meninggalkan sekolah tanpa alasan, itu artinya sekolah akan resmi mengeluarkannya jika dalam waktu satu minggu dia tidak datang ke sekolah. Jika kau masih peduli dengan masa depan Luhan, dan ingin membantunya, tolong bujuk dia untuk datang ke sekolah sebelum surat resmi pemberhentian Luhan dikeluarkan. Keputusannya ada padamu Minseok-ah. Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kelas."

.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bertemu dengan Minseok sunbae" Baekhyun tampak bersemangat setelah mendengar cerita Chanyeol barusan, dan bergegas berdiri untuk menemui Minseok.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak boleh terburu buru seperti ini Baek. Kita harus memikirkan cara agar kita bisa berhasil bertemu dengan Luhan Hyung, jangan sampai kita hanya akan sia sia menemui Minseok sunbae."

"Kau benar Chanyeol-ah. Aku harus bertemu dengan Luhan Hyung untuk mengajaknya kembali ke rumah dan agar dia mau kembali lagi sekolah"

"Nah, sekarang lebih baik kita habiskan dulu makan siangnya, oke?"

"Oke." Melihat ekspresi semangat Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Chanyeol sangat merindukan ekspresi semangat Baekhyun seperti sekarang, karena sejak Luhan pergi tanpa kabar, dia selalu merasa bersalah dan putus asa karena tidak berhasil menemukan Luhan. Dan itu sangat mengganggu pikiran Chanyeol. Namun sekarang, sepertinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah mulai melihat titik terang dari masalah ini.

 **TBC..**


End file.
